Arsonus
Arsonus is a giant crustacean-like shadow demon, and is a teammate of Spectron. He's a former member of the Sins of 12, and was their pyrotechnics expert. He's the absolute demon of rage and anger. In 6-tale, he now assists the 6-tale resistance team in stopping 6-tale. He was created by fandom user Vincent Endethyst. Backstory Josh Cooper was originally a sophomore at a high school in Chicago. He was not a bully, but he was very big, even for his age (6'6 ft). Everyone knew he had a very hot temper, which would have made him an easy target if it weren't for his size and muscle mass. He was also one of his school's best defensive linemen on the football team, and thus he was highly respected. However, his friend, Manny, who was much smaller, was picked on a lot because of his small size an unathleticism. Eventually, the bullying became too much for Manny, and he ran away from school. Josh was rather gloomy and worried after this because he was scared Manny would get killed or worse. But, when he realized it was because he was being bullied, his sorrow converted into an intense fury. He lashed out at the bullies, but little did he know someone was recording his outburst, which was later posted on the internet, decreasing his reputation. It even appeared on public news. Now, even more pissed as well as newly humiliated, he just decided to burn the school down. He did so, but as he was escaping, flames that appeared out of nowhere cut off his exit path. As he ran the opposite way, he was cut off again by flames igniting the area. He was surrounded, and eventually died in the fire, along with many other students. The dumb thing was, he forgot to destroy the fire alarms and smoke detectors, so only a rather small percent of the students at the school died. But, the school did get shut down due to massive damage. He was sent to Hell for his actions, which, coincidentally excited Spectron, who was watching. He offered to take him into the Sins of 12, and he accepted, transforming into the absolute demon of anger: Arsonus. Personality Arsonus is very hot-tempered and almost always pissed off. His anger issues are so bad that they make his creator look chill. He's also extremely intolerant to annoyance. He is notably not as smart as his teammates. He tends to get extremely irritated by bad jokes, a fact which some take full advantage of. Doing even the slightest thing he doesn't like can trigger him into a rampage, causing him to spit fire everywhere and smash and tear everything apart with his claws. If you anger him, don't run from him, he'll just get angrier, which means he'll get more dangerous. Due to his low intelligence mixed with his love for sports, some mistake him for being a typical jock. This is not the case though. He truly loves his sport, and he doesn’t really care about getting girls (In fact, he doesn’t want to be in a relationship). Some also mistake him for not caring about school. He cares a lot about it, it’s just that he’s not smart enough. His intelligence is a little lower than that of the average high-schooler. The reason why it’s only a little lower is because he makes up for his downfall with his experience and knowledge of playing football. Appearance Like most of the Sins, he is almost completely black (COLOR, NOT RACE). He is also covered in exoskeleton-like armor. His eyes are visibly larger than any other sin member with white pupils, and his head is slightly bulb-shaped with sharp, jointed horns pointing inward on the top of his head. He also bears the nose-hole of a skull and sharp, red-outlined teeth. He also wears a nose-ring, making him very bull-like also due to his horns. On his shoulder armor are red lights. His knees bear two long spikes that go in opposite directions, and his feet are similar to that of a velociraptor's. His elbows have two long, red spikes that point in both directions as well. His armor also contains various red details. On his chest is the Japanese symbol for "anger". He also bears the Ex-Sins badge on his forehead. Powers and abilities Arsonus is surprisingly fast (but still rather slow compared to his teammates) for his massive size. His strong leg muscles combined with his fire propulsion ability give him surprisingly high speeds, being able to perform deadly charges, which could result in impaling the target using his extremely sharp horns. His tough exoskeleton, or armor, renders him impervious to projectiles, fire, explosions, and melee blows. He can take many hits from the Blade of Hell due to his tough armor, and can even survive collision with a supersonic fighter jet. He is also associated with fire, and is surprisingly extremely deadly and efficient with pyrokinesis. He can't fly using fire, but he can boost himself into the air using it, although his heavy weight brings him back down. He can also transform into a shadow tyrannosaurus that can breathe fire and drools magma. Being massive, he is insanely strong, able to lift his own body weight and a half with relative ease. When he gets angry enough, he'll turn into the Berserker of Fury, which is like the equivalent to Goku's Super-Saiyan. Turning into this being is his special attack. This form of Arsonus mainly happens when someone hurts someone he cares about. Because he is given Infernox's Essence of Vengeance which fuels his intense wrath, he is nigh-impossible to defeat. Being immortal also makes his armor resistant to God weapon blows (unless they're holy), and highly formidable. Weaknesses * Arsonus is rather dumb, and also pretty clumsy at some times. * He's also unable to use his abilities in water, and is significantly weakened by it. Water burns him, and, if submerged completely, he will turn into lava rock temporarily. However, if water is ingested by him, he will burn from the inside out. * He has a very short temper, and when he's angry, he attacks on impulse, not experience. * He's very heavy, and will sink in fluids, also making him rather slow. * Due to the heaviness of his tough armor, he's also slower at attacking than his other teammates. * He does not know telekinesis, and his soul can easily be picked up and manipulated by Sans' telekinesis. * It's very easy to outsmart him. * He doesn't know how to trick people, so when he tries to do so, it's very obvious. * He is very weak to holy objects, but his tough armor shields him from sunlight. * He can only teleport short distances (3 yards max) unless he's BEING teleported. * As the Berserker of Fury, he is highly unstable to the point where he's a threat to his own team. Relationships [[Spectron|'Spectron']] Arsonus usually looks out for Spectron, being older than him. Though sometimes disgusted, he will still treat him as a younger sibling. Vorakor He can't stand Vorakor, but somehow they end up being best friends. Dread At most times, he respects Dread for his compassion and marksmanship. But at other times, he's disgusted with his high levels of lust. Trivia * His name derives from the word "Arsonist" or "Arson", leading to his ability to control fire. * Ironically, he committed arson and died in his own fire before he was sent to Hell. * Aside from Boravus, he is the bulkiest Sins of 12 member proportionate to his size. * He and Boravus have the deepest voices of the entire cast of 6-tale. * He and Boravus are the only armored shadow demons in the Sins of 12. * He is terrified of cockroaches. * His favorite drink is not surprisingly gasoline. * Fun fact: He believed in Santa Claus until he was 12 years old, when his parents finally decided to tell him Santa wasn't real. He had a temper tantrum when he was told this. The ex-sins love to tease him for this. Category:Sins of 12 Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Out-code Characters Category:Non-Undertale Category:Ghosts Category:Dumb Category:6-tale Category:Male Category:Codeless Category:Ex-Sins Category:Fire Category:Pyromancers